fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
D-BC: Episode 51
???) *Glows purple, blue, and gold* Hold it! ' '''Arric) DAD! ' 'Blue) CONTROL YOUR KITTEN! ' '''Arric) Osbyss stop Osbyss Tigator) I'M TIGATOR, NOT OSBYSS! *Looks at the groud in-front of Blue* ' '( The grass glows purple, blue, and gold ) ' '''BOOM! ' '( The ground in-front of Blue explodes three times in a purple, blue, and gold aura ) ' 'Blue) *Falls onto the ground with a cut on his face* ...*Bleeds* ' '( Buratro comes out of his ball form and confronts Tigator ) ' 'Osbyss Tigator) Out-Of-My-WAY! ' 'Buratro) BULKY! *Glows purple, blue, and gold* ' '''Blue) STOP! ( Buratro flies back to Blue, in ball form ) ' '( Arric covers Tigator, whom is in his ball form, with his hand ) Arric) WHAT DO YOU WANT?! ' '''Blue) We're here because Darterym tried to kill us. He killed Red. We really need your help. ' 'Arric) Do you really think I'll buy into that crap?! ' 'Blue) Listen, I'm sorry for betraying you. I want to see the rest of our family too. Speaking of which, everyone here does too. ' '''Crimson) Yeah, I really want to see Jane. Blue) But we cannot, we need you three, with my three to go stop Darterym. Nexus) *Whispers to Mike* Can you explain? ''' '''Mike) Not really. Blue) Huh? ' '''Arric) Nothing *Glares at Mike and Nexus for a short moment* ' 'Blue) And most importantly, we need your help to stop Darterym. We don't have Wolf nor Wolfgang. ' 'Arric) -_-' '''Blue) Arric, I understand you don't trust me, but I know what happened on Corper, not you. Arric) True. ' '''Blue) I know what you need to know. ' 'Arric) So? ' 'Blue) We're going ' '''Arric) I know that, *Points to a few people* every single one of you are going! Blue) Nope ''' '''Arric) YES, THEY ARE! Blue) It's you, Mike, stranger, Crimson, Kyleronco, and me. Arric) YOU KNOW WHAT?! ' '''Blue) WHAT?! ' '''Arric) *In a deep, angered voice* IF ANYONE OF YOU TOUCH OR HURT ANYBODY, I PROMISE I'LL KILL YOU! Nexus) *Mumbles* Wish I knew what's going on .-. Arric) *Opens hand* Tigator, portal Osbyss Tigator) I... Arric) Just open it! Osbyss Tigator) I don't trust them, I can't! ''' '''Arric) TIGATOR, DO IT NOW! Osbyss Tigator) Ugh...*Flies out of Arric's hand* ''' '''Mike) ... Nexus) ...I know where Darterym's probably at Blue) WHAT?! WERE YOU SPYING ON US?! Nexus) No... ( Tigator goes to an opened zone to make a portal ) Blue) HOW DO YOU KNOW THEN! ''' '''Nexus) I came here from Corper... Blue) ...*In head* Huh, did you... Crimson) *In head* So, someone else did get here Nexus) ...Awkward... Arric) WELL, SEE YA, WE DON'T NEED YOU HELP! ' '''Blue) Oh yes you do! ' '''Arric) ... ( Tigator has a portal opened ) ( Blue, Crimson, Kyleronco quickly walk off to the portal; followed by Buratro ) ' '''Arric) Ugh...Come on guys *Starts walking to the portal* ' '( Nexus and Mike follow Arric; Drarieror, Burzeator, and Valkyrie follow Nexus and Mike ) ' '''( Otherwise, Doctor Loust is nowhere to be seen ) ( Blue, Buratro, Crimson, and Kyleronco enter the portal ) ( Arric enters the portal ) ' '( Nexus, Mike, Drarieror, Burzeator, and Valkyrie enter the portal; Tigator follows behind, causing the portal to close ) ''' '''Pyro) *Smiles evilly and pulls something out of his pocket* You know what to do guys! D-BC: Episode 52 '' D-BC: Episode 51 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Long Short Others + Others - '' '' Were Arric, Nexus, and Mike set up? Yes. No. It's obvious, they were . It's obvious, they weren't. '' Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Arric Category:Nexus Category:Mike Category:Doctor Loust Category:Osbyss Tigator Category:Blueking4ever Category:Buratro Category:Crimsonstorm Category:Kyleronco Category:Pyrosmaster Category:Darterym